No Good
by Periacta
Summary: My Shocky Fic. I'm proud of it, so, read it. NOW. And review it...or I'll make you prince...prince of the land of STENCH! 3 chapters now.
1. MY foot is asleep

AN: I felt the need to do a Shocky Story…It was getting very lonely on my video shelf (who am I kidding…I don't have a shelf, it's on the floor like the rest of my movies!) so I thought I'd at least attempt something. This may be awful, but work with me, ok?  
  
Cosmo walked briskly by me, the material of his shirt brushing against my arm. Ever since Farley's plan had been exposed, our show had been left sponsor-less, and a sort of doldrums seemed to prevail over the set of Dentonvale. Mac had been pacing back and forth through the corridors for the last two hours, worrying himself into a moody funk. Bert had locked himself in his room, the nurse and Ricky were nowhere to be found, and I was left to pick up what little pieces there were left to be picked up. The DTV studios were virtually deserted, the viewers, were disenchanted- temporarily at least-with the programs, and most of the staff had left.  
  
"Jesus, Mac—stop it, you're giving me a headache!" I snapped, unsure of what else to do. With a "Hmmph," my brother slammed (as much as he could with padded doors) into our room, and I was left alone in the hall.  
  
Bert must have heard Cosmo's grand exodus, for he emerged from his room just as the door to our room swung shut. Bert always appeared as soon as Mac left, and stayed as close to me as possible as when Mac was in the room. I'm not sure this was out of affection towards me as it was to aggravate my brother. Mac hated Bert, and had a right too…but that was over, and now…well, Bert needed to stop it, he'd drawn it out long enough.  
  
Ignoring Bert's pseudo-sightless gaze, I joined my brother.  
  
AN: I know it was short, but maybe I'll write more. Um…I'd like to thank NationMckinley16 (Who KNOWS I'm Livilla) Lunachick97 and Magenta McKinley (Who are the same person, but I feel she needs to be mentioned twice) and Magentagnome (to whom I still owe brownies) and my birds, Nokia and Starling (Who are currently trying to eat my ceiling fan) 


	2. Romania

AN: Have you ever noticed how music affects your writing? Right now I'm listening to Lyin' Eyes by the Eagles. Hmm…  
  
Cosmo was sitting on the bed, still sulking when I entered the room. Sitting next to him on the bed, I began massaging his back, feeling the knots between his shoulder blades. My poor brother…he had been in an odd mood ever since we came over here with Bert. America wasn't suiting him as well as it did Bert. People here were more…confrontational.  
  
It had been quite an opportunity—coming here to America. Though we had been very well off in Romania, it was simply something we couldn't pass up. Everybody wanted to be in America, everyone wanted to be an American. And so we had come over with Bert, and old friend of ours— of mine at least.  
  
I was born December first—Unification Day. Thirty years before, Transylvania and Romania had become one nation, so my name became Naţiune, or Nation in English. My brother, born 5 years before me, was Cosmin, nothing special about that name, (A/N: I looked this stuff up, it's totally accurate, dammit!) but once we moved here, it changed to something quite unique.  
  
Though I had never had any formal schooling, a former Nazi soldier taught Cosmin and I German and King's English, so that my the time we entered adulthood, we were fluent in three languages. Bert had come to Romania back when Germany and Romania had been allies, and had never left, even after Romania switched sides, in the war, nor did he leave during the Soviet occupation.  
  
I suppose things changed between Bert and me when he caught me undressing. A completely honest mistake, he came in my room to retrieve a book of his I had borrowed. My brother and I were living together, and Cosmin being out, I was alone in my room, and getting ready for bed, and not hearing Bert knock; I suppose he had assumed we were both out and let himself in.  
  
Being young and vivacious, I succumbed to Bert's advances. I was not uneducated in the events taking place, my brother had seen to that. So things stayed the same between Cosmo and I, and things changed between Bert and I, but as I've said, that was long ago.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, I do NOT condone Nation and Bert having sex, nor do I condone any other kind of un-incestuous act. This is just how the story goes. And, as Sara (lunachick97) would say "incest isn't bad, it's no good." That would be Magenta McKinley, ladies and gentleman, let's all praise her! 


	3. As sexy as Lemon Meringue Pie

AN: Yay yay…I wrote more! YAY!!! Um…ooh, so I've decided to stop cutting!! For now at least, because if I don't, my mom won't give me any privacy…ever since she found out, I've had to sleep with her. This is awful…So I'm writing instead of…other things.  
  
My brother brought me out of my half conscious reverie with a quick, pleasantly painful nip at the small of my back. My thoughts turned from Burt to my brother…much closer at the moment than Bert, and much more—excited. Rolling onto my back, my fingers—and his—working together on the buttons of my dress, I stretched my back, pulling Cosmo down onto me with my legs. Thankful not have to endure the extra delay it would have taken to remove the undergarments I never wear, Cosmo and I pressed ourselves together, never grappling with searching fingers and many lovers do, as Bert and I had, but touching exactly the right place, each time. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves; we had spent much more time exploring each others' bodies than we had our own.  
  
It still amazed me that no one had caught on yet. So many times it had been close, very close, but it Cosmo and I were much smarter than those we lived with. If anyone had any sort of inkling at all, it would be Bert, the way Cosmo acted when he (Bert) was in the room, and the way I acted when Cosmo was in the room. But if Bert knew anything, he kept it to himself. Not that we afraid of getting caught; no one would tell, no one would really care that much. But there would be gossip; whispers and snickers passed behind our backs. It would be…uncomfortable.  
  
Cosmo, his arms wrapped around my lower back, where his mouth had been minutes before, laid his head against my breasts, lazily licking along the side of one. Once the intense heat had passed between us; through us, it turned itself into a kind of languid warmth neither oppressive nor entirely empty. During this time, neither of us could move, nor did we want to. We stayed in the cocoon that the two of us had spun, neither of us wanted to emerge, not wanting to be the first one to break the skin, to ruin the environment we had created.  
  
Perhaps because of our refusal to do so ourselves, and intruder came along with their straight pin, and the whole thing burst. The door opened, and their stood Bert, unfortunately, not as blind as the world thought he was.  
  
AN: Mmm…smut, smut, smut. I should be a cheap romance novelist. Anyway…review, because I won't love you otherwise. 


End file.
